


Absolute beginners

by Lady_Michiru



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't Takaki's first time. It isn't Chinen's first time. But it's their first time with each other, and that makes all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=B-chan).



> Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~  
> Happy birthday dear B-chan :D  
> I hope you like this.

It has been ten whole minutes of lying side by side on the bed, not touching, not really; and Takaki still doesn’t know how they are going to do this.

They showered, because traditions are important for Takaki, and he needs them right now, when everything else is uncharted territory for him. He is naked, and Chinen is naked beside him too, the smell of his wet hair reaching him in irregular waves, calming and nerve wracking at the same time.

At least he knows for a fact that Chinen is by far less uncomfortable with nakedness than Takaki himself is, and the last time he asked “Everything all right?” Chinen just raised an eyebrow at him, so he holds his tongue, breathes deeply and tries to relax.

“Do you really want to do this?” Chinen’s voice is steady, composed; just a whiff of a secret smile hidden underneath the coolness of his words. But when Takaki turns his head in his direction, Chinen is looking at the ceiling, his face neutral. “Because we don’t _have_ to, if you don’t.”

It is strangely reassuring to know that Chinen isn’t lying for his sake. No pressure, no anxiety, just Chinen and his even breathing, and the low buzz of the aircon. Takaki sighs.

Chinen has his legs spread wide and his arms too, totally comfortable in his abandon and calm, no trace of nervousness or anticipation in him. He isn’t even hard yet, not by far. He’s just Chinen, and that warms up Takaki in a way that takes him by surprise with its power.

“I should be the one telling you that, I’m older,” Takaki breathes out, chuckling lowly as he shifts a bit to lay on his side. He can look directly at Chinen’s eyes this way and it’s already much better.

“Do I have to call you _senpai_?” Chinen asks, playfulness in his voice, and Takaki just has to roll all the way over him, because he wants to tickle him to death.

There is no tickling, though, because Takaki notices all of Chinen’s skin that came in contact with his at once and he freezes.

Chinen's cheeks are a little pink, his breath just a tiny bit harsher than before, and when he swallows, some portions of Takaki’s body begin slowly stirring to life.

“I’ve been waiting since I was thirteen.” There is not an ounce of recrimination in Chinen’s words, this is just a fact. “I can wait however long you need. I can wait forever.”

Takaki frames Chinen’s face with his hands, pushes himself up a bit so he can look at the younger boy much easily.

Chinen’s shoulders are wide and strong now, his arms sinewy, well defined and toned as just zillions of hours of pushups and trapeze practice can make them. Takaki could trace the muscles in his flat chest, follow them down to his now fluffier stomach and down his hipbones, trace every inch of skin back to the place that makes Chinen the most different to any and every person Takaki had sex with ever before. And he wonders why this is so appealing, why Chinen’s sharper angles and clearly male body are so damn enticing when he always liked girls before. 

“I don’t need you to wait forever,” Takaki whispers, petting Chinen’s hair. “I want to do this.” And that is the absolute truth.

“Then you should kiss me now,” Chinen says, bossy and weirdly hot, and Takaki smiles a little goofily as he complies.

This is something Takaki is used to, even if it did take him two months of dating to kiss Chinen for the first time. Now his mouth seeks Chinen’s eagerly, his tongue darting out to lick Chinen’s lips, demanding an access that Chinen is happy to grant. Every time they kiss, Takaki feels like he’s melting.

Takaki’s body is beginning to react, but this isn’t new either. There is a reason why they talked about this with Chinen a couple of days ago, while Takaki blushed so hard he thought his cheeks were on fire. They didn’t discuss any details, though.

“We don’t have to go all the way, you know?” Chinen breathes into Takaki’s mouth, but he is quickly becoming a hot mess and Takaki can feel it, feel the awakening hardness between Chinen’s legs, feel his own body answering to that.

“Yuri…” Takaki’s voice is husky and loaded despite his mild embarrassment, and he can feel the way Chinen shivers when he hears his first name. Takaki seldom calls him this way and even when he does it’s never in public places. This is secret, this is theirs. “I want you.” And that settles it.

Takaki kisses Chinen’s skin then, the curve of his jaw, the smoothness of his neck, his sharp collarbones; he lets his hands roam, hot and hard. There is nothing fragile about Chinen, and Takaki has never been particularly rough, but this feels nice, the freedom, the way he can be clumsy and too intense and Chinen would only chuckle about it, and sometimes moan. The latter has been his favorite for a while now. 

Kissing Chinen’s shoulders is new and kind of exciting. There were always clothes in the way before, and Chinen tastes nice like this: warm, just a tiny hint of salt and spice from a little bit of sweat now. Chinen’s hands feel good all over Takaki, too; just a bit smaller than his, confident and curious, mapping Takaki’s sighs and gasps. Chinen always has been a quick learner.

Takaki’s subtle groans fill the stark white room, full of light and not much else. Chinen is quieter, but Takaki already knows this. Faint whimpering sounds and shivers, that’s Chinen’s language, a sigh and his hand, firm and strong, guiding Takaki’s hand wherever he wants it with no hesitation; a softly hissed “yes” against Takaki’s lips, no shame, no self-consciousness. Sometimes Takaki admires him, other times, everything he feels about Chinen is just too much to label or put into words.

Takaki’s hips begin rocking on their own volition, slowly at first then with growing speed as Chinen reciprocates his movements. Takaki can hear it, a low rumble deep in Chinen’s throat that could perfectly be a purr and that gets louder as the speed of their hips gradually increases.

And then Chinen shifts, his legs opening to accommodate Takaki between them, and Takaki can feel the hard heat right against his own, and for a minute there is only that, pulsing blood and warmth, and the wild beating of his heart on every inch of skin that is in contact with Chinen’s. And _then_ the implication sinks in.

“Like this?” Takaki’s voice quivers along with all his body. They didn’t discuss any details.

“Yuya…” A sight or a chuckle, it doesn’t matter. Every sound, every particle of moving air coming from Chinen direction seems to be enough to stimulate Takaki at this moment. “I want you.”

“Okay,” Takaki whispers, a bit dumbfounded, but his hips jerk without his permission only from imagining what is going to happen, nevertheless.

"Don't be so nervous, it's not that different from when you do it with girls." But Chinen is wrong, it's completely different. And not just physically.

Takaki has been in love before, more than once even. Too damn much at stake every single time. This is the worst of them. Chinen is his bandmate, and the members of Hey Say JUMP are the closest he has to real friends. This is why he waited so much, why he fought this so much; to mess this up would mean to mess up most of his life, and Takaki likes his life. But he likes Chinen better.

 _You’ll have to tell me what to do_ , is what Takaki wants to say, but he gets too embarrassed just thinking about it. He feels his face red, feels his ears burning. And then he feels Chinen’s hands on his waist.

“Give me a minute,” Chinen says, and Takaki knows everything will be alright. Chinen’s got this.

They switch places; Takaki on his back, looking up at Chinen’s enraptured expression as he prepares himself for him. Chinen had lube, and Takaki didn’t ask questions. Takaki had condoms. He likes to think about this as a shared effort.

“Does it hurt?” Takaki’s hand wanders aimlessly down Chinen’s body till he reaches the place where Chinen’s fingers are getting lost inside himself. Chinen’s brow is furrowed, in concentration, delight or pain, Takaki can't say.

The younger boy just shakes his head and bits his lower lip; then Takaki pushes on Chinen’s knuckles, gently but firmly, forcing his fingers in deeper, and Chinen moans. So Takaki has to do it again, and again, each ragged sound going directly to his nether regions, as effective as a direct touch.

"Hey...?" Takaki wheezes. “Are you…? Can I…?” He is babbling, and he doesn’t care at all, lust and need clouding every one of his processes. 

Chinen shakes his head again. “Need another one,” he pants, and Takaki just knows Chinen is scissoring the two fingers he has inside. “You are too big."

“Don't say things like that!” Takaki protests, embarrassment added to everything else, but Chinen doesn’t apologize.

Instead, he grabs the lube and smears some of it on three of Takaki’s fingers with as much finesse as he can manage with his non dominant hand.

“Help me,” he orders, whimpering as he shifts, getting his arm out of the way for Takaki to take over.

“All at once?” Takaki doesn’t feel capable of stop looking at his fingers, feels mesmerized by the way they glisten. But Chinen nods and Takaki registers his movement from the corner of his eye.

“One at the time, but quick,” Chinen says, and it's Takaki’s turn to nod.

Chinen grunts at the intrusion, even if Takaki is as gentle as he can manage when going in; he tries hard not to thrust his hips at nothing when he feels the maddening tightness and the heat inside, when he imagines it around his cock. 

“Is it okay?” Takaki can’t help but ask the next time Chinen grunts. There is a strange undertone mixed in and Takaki is worried that it could mean pain.

“Don’t stop,” Chinen gasps, and then moans, ragged, deep, _beautiful_ when Takaki jabs his fingers into him harder, quicker. "Yuya... don't stop."

Chinen begins stroking Takaki, slow but firm, and Takaki has a hard time recognizing the strangled, loud whimper he lets out as his own.

“Chii… don’t…” Takaki moans, but Chinen pays him no attention, miffed by the form of address Takaki can bet, because he hates it when Takaki calls him that way. “Don’t… If you keep going I… stop!”

Thankfully, Chinen obeys this time.

“Okay… ready now,” he says, taking hold of Takaki’s forearm to halt his movements too.

“Do I just…” Takaki feels his cheeks flush again and curses inwardly. Why does this have to be so difficult? It’s not his first time, even if it is the first time he is like this with a man. And it’s not Chinen first time at all either. This should be simpler, but somehow everything feels brand new, and he doesn’t know quite what to do.

“Wait,” Chinen whispers, and props himself on his hands to get the condoms they left at hand on the bedside table. “Here,” he says, as he places one foil package on Takaki’s palm, looking down at him. “Hurry.”

At least this part is familiar, even if Takaki does feel like sobbing when he rolls the condom down his erection, and even more when Chinen hands him the lube and Takaki has to resort to thinking about every disgusting or scary image he’s seen in his life to make his blood stop boiling enough to not fuck his own hand as he coats himself with it.

“Okay,” Takaki hisses, his hands on Chinen waist, guiding him.

“Okay,” Chinen agrees, dead serious for a change, and his eyes bear into Takaki’s as they maneuver together, searching and finding; and then the tip of Takaki’s length is at Chinen’s entrance, and he is pushing through his rim, and then everything is heat around him.

Takaki can’t think coherently, not for a very long while, and then Chinen begins moving and it gets worse. He forgets the world, and words, and everything that’s not them, and the friction and the goddamn _pressure_. He hears some faraway throaty groans, and somehow knows it’s him that's producing them, but nothing matters, not even how embarrassingly short this will be.

“Yuya…” Chinen barely breathes out, but somehow his voice manages to pierce through the fog of bliss and reach Takaki, makes him open his eyes to stare at Chinen’s feverish ones. “Touch me.”

Chinen is close too, Takaki can feel it in the increasing tightness that threatens with driving him mad, and somehow that’s makes it all come into focus.

One of Takaki’s hands keeps Chinen in place as he begins thrusting his hips up, deepening Chinen’s movements, and the other sneaks between their bodies to wrap around Chinen’s cock.

It feels hot, and heavy, and so very different from his own it should freak him out, only for some reason it doesn’t. And maybe they should have started here, somehow, maybe he should have touched Chinen like this before and slowly work his way into having sex with him, maybe he should have learned how Chinen likes to be touched, what works for him, to get to know the mechanics of this better. But he’s always sucked at planning, and they are already here, and jerking Chinen off with long, quick strokes seems to be working just fine judging by the way Chinen sounds.

And then Chinen is there. It’s strangely silent, hot and messy and silent. Takaki gets no warning, but knows it’s happening, and not just because the warm wetness on his hand is a dead giveaway. Chinen’s rapture contorts his face, makes him close his eyes and open his mouth in a choked scream that never gets to be backed up with sound. He claws at Takaki’s sheets and everything becomes ever tighter for several eternal seconds.

Chinen collapses on Takaki’s chest afterward, all sweat and fever, and Takaki can only hold onto Chinen’s back, burrow his face on Chinen’s neck and lap at the salt there, drink him in. He tries to still his rocking hips, but the need is too much, Chinen’s clamped down body is too much, and then Chinen sighs, chuckles, says “go on”, and Takaki pushes harder, deeper, breathing through his mouth.

He welcomes the ecstasy when it engulfs him, the scorching white light behind his eyelids and Chinen all around him; he clings to it and rides it till the world finally stops spinning, blissful release draining all his body, leaving him empty and full, sated, tingly. And for the longest time nothing exists outside, no problems, no gloomy possibilities of repercussion. There’s just him and Chinen, and their souls mixed up.

Chinen’s lips bring him back to reality, moments and centuries afterwards, soft pecks on the corner of his mouth, his forehead, his temple. He smiles, and so does Chinen.

“Not bad,” Chinen says, between pants, maybe trying to sound nonchalant, but the sparkles in his eyes give him away, and Takaki just knows that the look in his own face is as lovestruck as Chinen’s.

So, he just laughs, cursing the blush on his cheeks, and kisses Chinen. _Not bad, for a first time,_ he thinks. But practices makes perfect and they have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, title stole from a song. This time is David Bowie's Absolute Beginners :D  
> It's a great song, doesn't have anything to do with the fic, but... xD


End file.
